1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to methods for creating sculptures. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to methods for creating sculptures using devices being directed by computer numeric controls and the sculptures themselves.
2. Background of Related Art
Traditional sculptures fabricated by hand require great skill and large quantities of time to produce a work of art. Modern sculpturing processes have benefited from the reliability and accuracy provided by current industrial processes which can greatly reduce the time required to produce a similar work of art. Sculptures can now be shaped using computer numeric controls to cut, etch or carve precision forms in materials such as glass, wood composites, stone, plastic, and metal. Technological improvements patented in this area range from increasing the automation of the processes for cutting materials to cutting three dimensional signs of wood.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,584,016 to Varghese et al., an improved cutting device control system is described. The improved control system analyzes drawings and uses devices such as algorithms and constraints in the software program to create lower level computer instructions to fully automate the cutting process, Specific steps in the process include (a) loading a pattern from a known format into a computer memory location, wherein the pattern includes one or more draw primitives; (b) applying a set of predetermined rules to the draw primitives to determine a cutting path along the one or more draw primitives without operator intervention; and (c) determining cutting instruction from the cutting path. Varghese et al. however, is limited by its focus on automating a cutting process and fails to address a creative process for manually tailoring the artistic drawing in the computer to ensure the artistic intent for the piece to touch and flow smoothly is adequately represented by the computerized image.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,701,251 to Yoshimura, a blank cutting process is described using sequential and continuous high speed cutting around the perimeter of adjacently positioned blanks. This advantageously reduces the cost of mass producing blanks. Yoshimura, however, is limited in the effectiveness of its application to specific angular optimal blank geometries. Thus, the methods of Yoshimura cannot be readily applied to artistic creations having irregular lines that frequently have defined unconnected ends.
A method for rapidly producing a contoured part is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 5,872,714 to Shaikh et al., wherein (a) a computer graphic representation of a part is produced; (b) sectioning the graphic model into graphic members configured as blocks or slabs; (c) carving a solid member for each graphic member that is proportional to and envelopes the graphic member by carving out two or more sides of the solid graphic members to duplicate the corresponding graphic member; and (d) securing the carved solid members together to replicate the graphic model as a usable unitary part. This multiple step process produces a mold suitable for casting complex part configurations. Shaikh et al., however, is overly complex and the process focuses on reproducing three dimensional parts and it is not conducive to replicating ornate sculptures of artistically line drawings having interrelated arcuate and straight lines.
In U.S. patent application No. 2002/0092389A1 to Feldman et al. a method is described for accurately cutting pieces from a closely packed marker containing tangency points and common lines so as to minimize cutting time and the use of the raw material. Feldman et al. is limited, however, by its focus on automating a cutting process and fails to address a creative process for manually tailoring the artistic drawing in the computer to ensure the artistic intent for the piece to touch and flow smoothly is adequately represented in a computerized image.
In U.S. patent application No. 2002/0095236A1 to Dundorf, methods and apparatus are disclosed for carving signs having three dimensional surfaces. Dundorf uses a computer-aided design system to produce a three dimensional graphic model of the signage work having three-dimensional surfaces to be carved in a sign board. Material is removed using a carving tool under the computer-aided machining system to leave a three dimensional carved pattern corresponding to the three dimensional model of the signage work having surface properties and features characteristic of a hand-crafted gold-leafed wood carved signs. Dundorf however, does not teach a process suitable for taking an artistic line drawing and transitioning the line drawing to a computer aided drawing, using the computer ensure the touch and flow of the artistic intent for the piece is smoothly and adequately repesented in the computerized image, and defining the artistic line in the medium by cutting through holes around the artistic lines.
A continuing need exists for a method for creating a sculpture of an artistic line drawing using computer numeric controlled cutting devices to shape the sculpture.